In the card-mounted or carded packaging of hardware, and similar goods, the handling and shipment of smaller than wholesale quantities may become inconvenient, time-consuming and troublesome, especially as such handling often results in damage to the card and/or the holding blister or skin.
This is particularly true with hardware products and other relatively heavy products which heretofore have tended to soil, crease, bend and tear the cards, skins and blisters.
While the carton of the present invention has been developed and primarily employed for use in connection with card-mounted goods, it is understood that other goods of similar outline configuration so as to have oppositely extending flanges may utilize the instant invention with equally advantageous results, and are intended to be comprehended herein within the designation of card-mounted goods, carded packages, and the like.